


Feral

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Just because you and Victor have some similarities, doesn't mean you have to get along.





	Feral

Stryker found you living in a small town about six months ago. Apparently people had been talking about your abilities as they seemed to want to call it. You knew what you were, a mutant. A feral mutant at that. Nothing about being a mutant had ever bothered you, nothing that is except the stigma surrounding them. Mutants were just like other people but for some reason humans didn’t see that. In some case mutants didn’t even see mutants as regular people, especially feral mutants.

Which was why you were cautious when a Colonel walked up to your front door. You sensed him before he even started walking up the path. Ferals like yourself were considered so because of the more physical aspects of your mutations. In your case it was more wolf like. Letting him into your house you listened to his entire speech promising to consider the offer and to call him when you had decided.

Waiting a few days you pretended to consider the options handed to you. It really wasn’t difficult you’d already made up your mind the moment he explained the team would be made of mutants. An entire military unit put together for special missions, entirely of mutants, some of which happened to be ferals. Three days later you called Stryker and accepted his offer. The next day a helicopter was sent out to take you to the base.

You were taken to your bunk so you could drop your stuff off before a tour of the base. The tour took only an hour and ended with you sitting in Stryker’s office. He handed over a uniform, went over rules, and handed you paperwork. You were able to pick out a name to be placed on your dog tags which would be delivered to you when they were finished. On your way back to your bunk you passed a few of the mutants Stryker had said you’d be working with. Your hopes that you’d get along with them all were dashed. One of them was a feral, a cat to be exact, something your inner dog was already causing trouble with.

The following day you’d meet the feral face to face. Stryker ordered a meeting after all the mutants joining the team had arrived. He sensed you immediately after he entered the room. Neither his inner cat or your inner dog liked each other. Victor Creed, or Sabretooth as he was called, was going to be difficult to work with. This was also evidenced by the fact that he bared his claws and you your fangs at the first meeting. Stryker had to calm the both of you down.

The first and only thing that Victor said to you that day was “I don’t like you little wolf and you don’t like me, we stay out of each others way, feign politeness on missions and we’ll be good. Agreed?”

You nodded “Agreed”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
